This invention relates generally to a grass treatment apparatus which is adapted to be coupled with a propelling vehicle and to be moveable over the ground so that grass treatment devices provided on the apparatus can carry out any required grass treatment.
In particular, the invention is specifically concerned with an adjustable grass treatment apparatus, in which at least some of the grass treatment devices are adjustable between two different working positions, in order to allow the overall working width of the apparatus to be adjusted (with respect to the direction of forward travel). When, as is preferred, the invention is applied to a multiple brush unit type of grass treatment apparatus, the apparatus can be converted to operate in a reduced width mode, or an extended width mode as required. In the reduced width mode, a number of brush units can be arranged one behind the other so as to apply an aggressive working action by the successive brush units over the reduced width, whereas in the extended width mode at least some of the brush units are adjusted to a laterally displaced position so that a greater width of grass can be treated during one pass of the apparatus, but in a less aggressive manner.
It is known to provide multiple brush unit brush head type apparatus which are used in particular in the treatment of large areas of grass, such as sports fields and golf courses, in which “top dressing” material is worked into the grass surface, and often after previous spiking or hollow tine aeration of the ground. In some circumstances, an aggressive working action is required, and therefore the apparatus is adjusted to the reduced width mode with a succession of brush units arranged one behind the other, whereby a considerable number of separate working actions may be applied during each pass of the apparatus.
Alternatively, when a less aggressive working action will be sufficient, the apparatus can be adjusted to the extended width mode, in which a smaller number of working actions take place over each area of the grass being treated, but over a greater width.
However, in the known apparatus, a brush unit e.g. a single brush head, or a bank of brush heads, is manually adjusted between a laterally extended position and a reduced width position. To this end, a central frame is provided, having one or more brush units permanently mounted therein, and separate “wing” frames (each with a brush unit) are connected to the central frame and extend outwardly thereof in the extended position. However, the wing frames can be manually detached from the central frame, and then manually mounted in receiving spaces defined in the central frame to provide the reduced width mode.
Clearly, the requirement to carry out manual adjustment of the brush units, in known machines, is time consuming and arduous, and which is particularly disadvantageous for a user who may require to adjust the brushing width quite frequently during a typical treatment operation. It would therefore be technically and commercially advantageous to develop an automated system, and which is one preferred need addressed by the present invention.